My big Brother, Denmark
by beyondworlds
Summary: This is my first story so review and give help! It's told through the eyes of Greenland and all of her problems.
1. Chapter 1

The ceiling began to shake and rumble as the enemy was fast approaching. Big brother Norway was supposed to be here to protect me, but he wasn't here. He just let Denmark take me over. I guess Norway always did like Iceland better than me. The knock at the door woke me from thought.

"Hello Denmark. Would you like to come in?"

"I'm here to invade you! Don't act so relaxed!"

"Go ahead and get started then. Just don't go too far into the heart of the country. You'll die. We wouldn't want that. Norway would get mad at me…"

"God Greenland! You're just like Norway said you'd be!" My head shot up to look at him. My icey blue eyes meeting his softer blue eyes. He seemed a tad bit startled to say the least.

"What did Norway say about me?" I asked in a harsh voice that could crack ice. I was always different from Norway in that way. My voice sounded more like a mans than it really should have but being a girl, it made me sound like a man. So the Nordics think I'm a man now. I think they are scared of me execpt for Denmark.

"What didn't he say! He said you're scary and you give up easily! This wasn't even worth the trip here!"

"I don't want any of my people to have to die for my pride." He smirked at me and grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the wall. My face never changed even as he punched me in the face, causing my nose to start to bleed. I didn't make a sound, knowing that he wanted to get a reaction out of me.

"Norway would've at least given me a reaction or something. You're colder then him." Denmark said letting me go and handing me a towel off of my counter. I didn't move but just stood there. Maybe if I was lucky enough, I would bleed to death. That would be nice… I suddenly felt warm hands touching my face. I backed away, hitting the wall that was still behind me.

"Get off of me. Leave." I said in a harsh voice. I swear that he flinched a little at it but I could've imagined in as well.

"I'll leave when I clean your face." He smircked and wiped off my face trying to get rid of the fresh blood. "You'll have a broken nose?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have done this to me." I pushed him out of the way put he grabbed me and pulled me close. As our eyes met, I knew that I had no chance of getting out of this without losing some of my pride.

"Just fight back a little. That's all I'm asking. I know that you of all people can act and be a savage…" That set me off. I punched him in the stomach and threw him to the ground.

"Call me a savage one more time. And we'll see who has the laugh in this." It was about the time when I reliezed that I just attacked Denmark. That was all that he wanted me to do this whole time. That was what he was waiting for. I felt someone grab from behind by my arms. It was Sweden. I knew defeat was near. I was going to have to accept it even if it meant I was going to have to make peace with the Nordics. My least favorite group of people. This ws going to be a long meeting with the Nordics.

"So you are mine correct?" Denmark asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked in a small voice.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

AN

Okay this is going to be kinds confusing but here I go since I didn't explain this last time. Denmark says that he is the oldest between him, Greenland, and the F. Islands. BUT, in my mind, Greenland is the oldest from Ancient times and loves old ancient Scandinavia. Greenland is kinda treated badly by the other Nordics because she is American. In the Nordic house, she is the servant for the 6 others and is very nice. This story though, takes place at her house. So on with the story!

The window was shut. I made sure of it. No one could be here when I did this. I checked the doors to see if they were locked. My letter was written in Greenlandic. They wouldn't be able to figure it out unless they went to someone who knew Greenlandic, which was about everyone in Greenland. No one could be in a ten mile radius of me when I did this. Denmark wouldn't come home because he was too busy at the Nordics house. He left me home again. What a freaking surprise. He didn't even notice the cuts on my arms, which I was grateful for. Then I heard I noise on the porch. _Who is that! No one is supposed to be here!_

"Hey Qatik? You in there?" I was caught. Damn…

"Leave." My voice was dead and hard. I was going to have to kill myself fast. Before I could get the gun to my head, the door opened and let the cold air in. I got up to look through the window only to see my big brother and his little boy toy right behind him. There was only one wall that was between me and Denmark. There was only a wall between me dying, and me living. There was only one wall between me, and someone who loves me. I really wish that someone would tear down that wall. If I was stronger, maybe I could…

"Greenland? Sis? Are you there?" I heard his voice franticly and his loud pounding on the door. This was harder then I suspected.

"Danmark…" My voice was soft and wanting. "Kan du finde det i dit hjerte til at tilgive mig?"

"GREENLAND! Grønland! Please open up, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to get better…" his voice trailed off.

"I'm not broken! And even if I was I don't want to be fixed! I'm content the way I am!" I yelled, my temper rising.

"I never said that you were. I just want to fight you one more time before you do anything else! That would make things better!" He screamed. I wasn't about to say no to that. I opened up the door and before I knew it, he had his arms around me and held me in a death grip. He looked at my scarred arms and the new fresh wounds. "Norway. Can you help clean these cuts. They are pretty deep."

"Let me go you… you… stupid face!" I yelled. My comebacks have never been good. Any of the ancients could a test to that. I was quite back in the day and stayed on the side lines. Denmark was dragging me to the small office that I have and setting down in the soft chair that I used to read stories to him in. A small smile drifted on my lips and I knew Denmark had planned that to happen. He placed his hand on my face and wiped away a tear that had fallen. I didn't know that I was even crying. I heard a noise at the door and looked up see Norway.

"I do hope you didn't get an infection. That would almost awful in every way possible. Please be still while I fix your arm. This won't take long. Denmark, leave." Norway said the last sentence with so much hate, it was hard to believe they were dating. Denmark kissed my forehead and walked out silently. Norway sat next to me and began to work on my arm.

"Thank you Mr. Norway for doing this. I'll remember this when I'm dinner at the house next week." I said trying to hide the fact that I was scared to go back into the house that sent me over the edge. He sensed that I was scared and offered to help in the only way he could. He offered me the silence. I gladly took it and used every minute of that he gave to me. Only when he broke was I ready to speak. He was almost done when he spoke.

"I don't think you should come back for a while. Take a vacation and relax. You know that would be good for you." Norway said in a monotone voice. I looked up from the newly wrapped cuts and from my arms. I smiled and shook my head.

"I can't take a break from you guys. You guys would die from starvation or from Iceland's bad cooking." My smile was fake and easy to see through if you were Denmark. But he's nothing like Denmark so I won't have a pro-

"Then why did you try to kill yourself? You'd be taking a permanent vacation." My smile dropped and was replace with fear and almost anger. How did he see through me? I looked at him and his face told me tell all. "Well, go on explain." Looking back down, I took a deep breath and began talking.

"Please don't tell Denmark that I tried to kill myself. Let him think that I just cut myself. Let him be ignorant. I did it because… You guys stopped caring about me. Stopped listening and stopped being there for me. I heard that death was easier. So I tried it…" I trailed off, hoping he would drop it. I heard a new voice now.

"We care about you sissy. We love you. And we're asses to you. I'm sorry for that. Can you please find in your heart to forgive me? Us?" I looked up to see 2 people at the doorway of my office in my small Inuit house.

"Please?" Island pleaded.

"Islands? What are you…" She ran up to me and grabbed my hand and looked me dead in the eyes. She looked so much like Denmark , it hurt to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I love you Greenland and look what's become of you! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! Please!" I looked at her and Denmark. Norway had gotten up and was now standing by Denmark. Denmark had his head hanging low and was crying. Island began to talk again but I hushed her. Sensing something was wrong, Denmark rushed over to me.

"What's wrong sis? Are you-" I put my finger on his lips and smiled.

"I forgive you." I got up and walked towards my small window. Denmark and Islands followed after me with Norway close behind. The sun was rising outside the window.

"Pretty sunrise, don't you think Greenland?" Norway asked. Smiling I answered.

"It is. I'm glad I could see it this morning. I'm going to live for this, I think." I said turning to Norway, almost ignoring my siblings.

"What do you mean?"

"As long the sun rises and lives, so will I." I grabbed Denmark and Islands.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Wow. That was really bad and I wrote the majority of this listening to Kayne West and JAY-Z. Why isn't this crappy then! I don't know how it is. But the first chapter I was still kinda experimenting. So tell me, which Greenland do you like best? Review!


End file.
